The Archer and The Fox
by CaptainOneirophrenic
Summary: Saya Akiyama is your typical teenage girl, just taking a tour of the remains of Konohagakure. The village was supposedly destroyed by a single man, which Saya thinks is totally an exaggeration. Upon exploring the Hokage's office, the young girl finds herself transported back to the time of the ninja. Who will she meet? What will she find? Can she be the key to Konoha's survival?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first story ever so please don't hate me if it sucks c: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I'm just kind of writing it as I think of it. I'm hoping this will be a strictly NaruOC pairing, with other pairings that I'm not sure of yet. Anyway, enjoy please. :3

* * *

"Please, watch where you step!" The tour guide called out, causing Saya to roll her eyes.

"Wouldn't want a lawsuit now, would we?" She murmured, stepping over pieces of the ruined building's ceiling. She looked around, very curious about the world that used to exist here. She could just picture all the ninja walking around quietly, dressed head to toe in black and carrying all sorts of weapons.

"We are coming up to the Hokage's office. Please refrain from touching anything," the tour guide's squeaky voice said loudly, making sure the seven tourists could hear her. Saya followed along at the back of the line, looking anywhere and everywhere. They stepped into a large room, the walls cracked and broken off at some places. The teenaged girl immediately went to the large desk in the center of the room, twirling her waist long brown hair around her index finger.

"This is where the Hokage, the village leader, did his work. He spent most of his time in this office assigning missions for his ninja and making sure everything in the village was peaceful…"

Saya ignored whatever the woman was saying to the others, choosing instead to look closer at the desk. It was huge. There was a layer of dust, chips and cracks covered the top, and the metal was rusted. It looked ready to fall apart. The girl was so engrossed in admiring the object, that she hadn't even heard the tourists and the guide leave the room. She ran her fingers along the top of it, unable to look away. It was amazing. How could this simple desk have survived… well, whatever the rest of the village hadn't?

Saya pulled away from the desk, taking a step back. What _had _happened to this village? She'd heard stories that one man had managed to destroy the entire place, but she was skeptic. How could only one man do such a thing? It was impossible. There was absolutely no way-

A panel in the floor caught the girl's attention.

"Is that like… a trapdoor?"

She walked over to it, examining the edges. She began prying at it, curious as to what could be hiding in it. Unable to pull it open with just her hands, she took her book bag off and pulled an arrow from the quiver hidden inside. She used the arrow head to lift the panel up and set it aside. Inside was a scroll. As she picked it up, she noticed how the paper had yellowed with age. It was rough and held closed by a single seal that read "Help Us".

"This is weird. If they wanted help, why would they hide the scroll?" Saya wondered aloud, gently pealing the seal away. The scroll began to glow as she opened it. The light was so strong now that Saya couldn't even read the writing. All she saw was white; white everywhere.

~o~

As the whiteness faded, the poor, confused girl blinked her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision.

"Who the hell are you?" A strong, but feminine voice asked.

Two pairs of hands grabbed Saya's arms and held them behind her, causing her to drop the scroll. The girl blinked once more and looked up to see the desk in front of her, looking almost new. A blonde woman with her hair pulled in pigtails stared down at the girl almost in disgust. She looked to be in her late twenties, and Saya took note that she seemed to flaunt the curves Kami had gifted her.

"Well? Are you going to answer me? Who are you?" The older woman's amber eyes pierced Saya's green ones. The brunette felt intimidated, but made sure her voice came out just as strong as the other woman's.

"I am Saya Akiyama. Where am I?"

"Are you a ninja? What land are you from and where is your head protector?"

Saya frowned. _What the hell is going on here? Who is this woman? She's really starting to annoy me with all these questions._

"I'm not a ninja, I'm just an average girl. I'm from Kawasaki, Japan. Now, will you tell me where I am?"

The woman glared at the girl, looking her over. She nodded her head, and the hands holding Saya pulled her to her feet. The older blonde stood and walked around the desk to examine the teenager.

"Where did you get these clothes?"

The brunette looked down at her red flannel shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. She shifted her eyes back to the woman.

"I don't know. I got them from a store somewhere in Tokyo last year."

"Tokyo? Kawasaki? Japan? Where are all these places? I've never heard of them."

The teenager had to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Are you serious? Where have you been, living under a rock?"

"Why you! I'll have you know-"

"Lady Hokage!" A girl's voice cried, swinging open the office door. Saya looked from the pink haired girl standing in the doorway back to the blonde woman.

"H-Hokage? B-but... That means... That scroll... And here..." Saya couldn't help the stuttering that was coming out of her mouth. The last thing the girl saw was the confused look on the amber eyed woman's face before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino Yamanaka stood on the viewing side of the one-way mirror, watching the brunette stranger awaken. The foreign girl had hair that just touched her waistline and swampy green eyes. Ino glanced at the girl's odd looking bag. It had zippers the divided it into sections, the largest holding a small metal bow and quiver. The medium sized section held 3 books labeled History, Algebra 2 and Physical Science with information that nobody in the interrogation district could understand. So, here she stood, waiting for Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara to get there so they could examine the objects.

"What is taking him so long? He's probably taking his sweet time, that lazy little-"

The door opened, Shikamaru and his father stepping in and closing it behind them.

"Hey, Ino. What do we have?" Shikaku asked the young blonde, his voice rough. Ino picked up the books and shoved them in his direction.

"We don't know. So, we did what any reasonable person would do. Call in the geniuses," Ino smiled sweetly.

"Right," Shikamaru replied, taking the book titled Algebra 2 and opening it. He squinted at the equations, flipping the pages. "This… This is mathematics, definitely, but it's far advanced from what we know now."

"And this book has things in it that have never happened," Shikaku murmured looking through the book titled History. "It has things like World War I and World War II, but I've never heard of such things… no, wait, could it mean the Shinobi World Wars?"

Ino shrugged and turned her attention back to the girl. She was looking around the room and examining her chakra disrupting handcuffs. The door opened from behind, and Ibiki went to Ino's side.

"You ready?" The scar faced man asked. The blonde teenager shifted her gaze to his.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

They opened the door leading to the interrogation room where the girl was being held, Shikaku and Shikamaru following with the books and strange bag. Ino sat across from the girl, while Ibiki stood to Ino's left.

"W-who are you people? Where am I?" The girl stammered, looking at each of their faces. Ino took note that the girl looked to be the same age as she.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions, here," Ibiki said roughly, leaning against the table. "Tell us your name, girl."

"I am Saya Akiyama."

"Saya, hm? Nice to meet you. I'm Ibiki, this is Ino, Shikaku and Shikamaru.," he gestured to each of them before settling his eyes back to Saya. "Who do you work for, Saya?"

"I'm a teacher's assistant."

"A teacher's assistant? Then why do you have weapons in your bag?" Shikaku laid the bow and quiver in front of the girl. She eyed them curiously before smiling.

"I am Watanabe-sensei's assistant at his school of archery. I've been shooting arrows since I could walk," she said proudly. Ibiki eyed her suspiciously.

"Does your land train your ninja archery at this school?"

"My land doesn't have ninja. Which, if you'd just let me explain-"

"Your land doesn't have ninja? What do you rely on? The samurai?" Ibiki chuckled to himself.

Ino watched the conversation closely. This Saya girl seemed a little off. Ino wanted to just plunge into her mind already, see what she could find.

"No, we don't have samurai either. We just-"

"How do you defend yourselves then? You're a liar. Ino-"

"Ibiki, wait," Shikaku muttered, stepping forward with the foreign books, "we haven't asked her about these yet."

Ino took the books from the man and placed them in front of the brunette.

"Where did you get these?"

Saya stared at Ino, as if realizing for the first time that she was actually there.

"I got them from school. I'm in my eleventh year. Junior year. Whatever you want to call it…" The girl's voice trailed off and she looked down at her handcuffs. "If you'd just let me explain-"

"Then go on, explain," Ibiki interrupted, causing Shikamaru to roll his eyes.

"Okay. I just turned seventeen a few weeks ago, finally able to go to the Museum of Ninja History."

"I've never heard of such a place."

"It's in Tokyo. I was so excited, I finally got the chance to see how the ninja lived. They showed us all the old villages which had now been converted into tourist cities. They brought us to the Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konohagakure, last, the only village to be destroyed by a single man."

"That's impossible," Shikamaru snorted, "We're standing in Konoha right now."

"Can I finish before you guys start asking a bunch of questions, please?" Saya retorted, seemingly annoyed. She had attitude. Ino liked her already.

"Go on," Shikaku nodded.

"They showed us which building used to be where, the training grounds, the academy, and they saved the Hokage tower for last. We were in the Hokage's office, I was ignoring the tour guide because I was curious about the Hokage's desk. I was looking it over when I noticed a panel in the floor. It was really hard to open, had to use one of my arrow heads, but eventually I pried it open and found a scroll. The scroll had a seal that read "Help Us" on it, and when I opened it there was this weird glowing and the light blinded me," Saya looked at all of the confused looks before saying, "and the next thing I knew, I was here.

"What exactly are you trying to say, here, Saya?" Ibiki asked, stepping closer to the girl.

"I'm saying that scroll sent me back in time. I'm from the future. A very far future, and that scroll brought me here."

"A time travelling seal. I've never heard of there being one, but I guess it's a possibility," Ino said, looking at Shikamaru. "There _is_ a possibility of one, right?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking at his father, "We have to tell the Hokage at once. Saya, where is the scroll now?"

"I dropped it when they…um… Captured me. It should still be in her office."

"Shikaku," Ibiki glanced at the man, "You and I will go to the Hokage's tower, see if we can find the scroll and explain to her what happened. Shikamaru, Ino, put Saya in a prison cell until-"

"Ibiki, we can't imprison her, she's done nothing wrong," Shikaku interrupted. He turned to his son and Ino, "You two, take her out. Show her around the village. Get something to eat with her. Do whatever, I don't really care. Just make sure she doesn't hurt anyone and vice-versa. Got that?"

"Got it."

"How troublesome…"

Ino hopped up from her chair, elbowing Shikamaru in the ribs and flashing Shikaku and Ibiki a big cheesy grin.

"Shikaku, let's go," Ibiki disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Shikaku nodded to his son and Ino before disappearing as well.

Saya stood up and smiled at the two teenagers.

"So, where are we going first?"

Ino looked at the two brunette's skeptically before grinning and grabbing both of their hands, dragging them through the interrogation door.

"Shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi! c: I didn't mean for it to take this long to post this, but I've been busy and yeah ;-; But, okay! Chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be up soon. Enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this on the last two, but obviously I do not own Naruto because if I did Saya would already have existed. :3

* * *

Konoha's market place was buzzing with people, causing Saya to squeal with excitement.

"Whoa! I can't believe I'm here! Oh my God this is awesome," she cooed from beside Ino. Ino smiled at the brunette and nodded.

"There's so much to do, I never get enough."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the overly excited girls. He wanted to just ditch them both and go to his favourite hill to watch the clouds. _Dad said that I have to stay with them. How troublesome. _Ino dragged Shika and Saya to a fairly large store that seemed to be a ninja supply shop.

"Alright, Saya since you obviously are not dressed properly and the only weapon you have is that bow," Ino glanced at the other girl, "I think it's time we get you set up like a _real_ ninja."

"But, I'm not a ninja," Saya said, slightly confused.

"We're going to make you one."

"Whoa, Ino, slow down," Shika sighed, giving the blonde a serious look, "we can't just turn her into a ninja. She needs to learn all the basics. I doubt she even knows what chakra is."

"Chakra," Saya interjected, smirking, "is the resulting form of energy produced when Physical and Spiritual energies are mixed together within the body. To use it, hand seals are performed. This allows the user to mold the chakra and expel it out of the body in the form of an attack, and requires different Hand Seals for different attacks."

"Well," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his fellow teen, "I take that back. Where did you learn that?"

"I.. um, I kind of read a lot of old ninja books," Saya looked down at her hands, noticing they were still bound by the anti-chakra handcuffs. "Can I take these off?"

"Shit," Shikamaru palmed his forehead, "Ibiki didn't give us the key."

Ino took reached into her kunai pouch and took out a bobby pin. She put it into the keyhole, moving it around until the handcuffs clicked open and fell from the girl's wrists.

"Ino, where did you learn to do that?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Trust me, Shika, you don't want to know. But, you and I are going to teach this girl how to kick some serious shinobi ass. Buuuuuuuut, first we try on clothes!" The blonde squealed grinning at the other girl.

Saya stretched her arms and sighed happily.

"Let's do this!"

~o~

Glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye, Shikamaru had to admit Saya looked almost legit in her black bandeau top and forest green vest. Her khaki short shorts were a little too revealing, obvious that Ino had picked it out. The Yamanaka had also pulled the brunette's hair up into a tight, high bun that the teenage boy found to suit her better than letting it all hang free. The two girls chatted happily while he looked out the window, eating his barbeque in silence and ignoring their "girl-talk".

"… and then Naruto used his sexy jutsu and the old perv had a massive nosebleed and it was totally hilarious. That was a good day." Ino grinned, finishing her story and stuffing a bite of barbeque in her mouth.

"Geez, that guy sounds like a fun time," Saya giggled, repeating the other girl's action.

"Naruto? He's really annoying," Ino groaned, "trust me, stay away from him. I don't see how Forehead deals with him… Speak of the she-devil, Sakura!"

Ino waved at someone from behind Saya, causing the brunette to turn and see a familiar pink-haired girl walking toward them. Saya couldn't place where she'd seen the girl from, but Ino seemed to be friends with her, which meant she had to be okay to talk to.

"Hey, Ino-pig, Shikamaru, and…" Sakura gave the stranger a curious look, "Aren't you the one that was in Lady Tsunade's office this morning?"

That's where she knew the girl. She had been the one to call that busty blonde the Hokage.

"I am," Saya smiled at the pinkette, gesturing to the empty seat beside her, "Sit down, we never got the chance to introduce ourselves."

"My name is Sakura Haruno," the medic-nin smiled, sitting beside Saya, "I'm the Hokage's apprentice. You are?"

"I'm Saya Akiyama. Accidental time traveler," the brunette chuckled. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino who just waved it off.

"We'll explain later. Are you off from the hospital today?"

"No, just on lunch break. I was looking for Hinata, but I wasn't able to find her."

"Did you try Team 8's training grounds?" Shikamaru suggested.

"I was on my way there when I saw you guys and thought I'd come say hi. Would you want to come with?"

"I don't see why not," Ino shrugged, "besides, I think it'd nice for Saya to meet rest of the Konoha twelve."

"Eleven," Sakura muttered, causing Ino to stand up abruptly and tug her best friend's arm.

"Don't get all sulky, Forehead. Come on, let's go see Hinata. I'm sure that'll cheer you up."

With that Sakura, Saya and Ino headed toward the exit of the restaurant.

"Come on, Shika! Hurry up and pay the bill!" Ino called, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

"How troublesome…"

~o~

Saya could hear voices off in the distance, not too far ahead of where Sakura was walking. Ino and the pinkette had linked arms and had been talking non-stop since they left the restaurant, occasionally stopping to yell at each other and call each other weird insults. This left the brunette walking alongside Shikamaru, who had yet to try to have a real conversation with her. She glanced at him once more. _He's like, really cute, but way too socially awkward. The silence is unbearable!_

"Hey, Shika," she half-smiled looking directly at him. He was walking with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Who are the Konoha twelve?"

He opened one eye to look at the still stranger before closing it again.

"The Konoha twelve consist of teams 7, 8, 10, and 10. That would be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," he paused before gruffly continuing, "Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji Hyuga, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanka, and myself."

"Oh," she simply said, staring at the two girls backs in front of her, "Why did Sakura say eleven?"

"Because," the spikey haired boy sighed, "Sasuke Uchiha is now classified as a missing-nin. Did any of your books explain what that was?"

"A rogue ninja." She glanced at him to make sure she was correct, and he nodded in response.

"Come on, you dumbass! You're still nowhere near as strong as Akamaru and me!" A gruff voice yelled a little ahead.

"Why, you! Say it to my face, flea-bag!" Another boyish voice responded.

The group stepped into a clearing where two boys stood a good distance away from each other in battle stance. Both had unruly hair, but one was brunette and the other was blonde. The brunette was atop a huge white... bear? What was that thing? It was huge, it kind of looked like... a dog? A girl with long black hair tinted blue stood off the the side, watching the two with a concerned, yet amused look on her face.

"Hinata!" Sakura called, letting go of Ino's arm and running toward the other girl. She looked up timidly, smiling and waving slightly. They talked quietly as Ino and the brunette tag-alongs caught up to them.

"I-I wish N-Naruto and K-Kiba would take it e-easier," Sakura's friend mumbled. She looked over at Saya and looked away quickly when the girl saw her staring. "W-who is your f-friend?"

"Hinata, this is Saya Akiyama. She's new in town," the rosette explained gesturing toward the girl, "Saya, this is Hinata Hyuga."

"Hi, I really like your hair," Saya cooed, running her fingers through the quiet girl's silky locks. Her green eyes found the girl's own and she let out a tiny gasp. "And your eyes! They're so pretty!"

"T-thank y-you, Saya," Hinata replied, a blush finding its way across her cheeks, "I think your eyes are pretty too."

A loud _crash_ was heard, causing everybody to look to where the two boys were breathing heavily, staring each other down and surrounded by large holes.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Sakura screamed, balling her hands into fists. Both boys looked over to the group of their peers. The brunette said something back to Sakura, but Saya couldn't seem to draw herself away from the blonde boy and his ocean blue eyes. She decided right then and there that he was definitely someone interesting, and he would be _hers_.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it. :3 Please review and just, ya know, make suggestions and stuff. Thanks! c:


End file.
